Naily
"Her" refers to Naily. |species = Steel Hardware Nail |episode = Reveal Novum (3 votes) |place = 29th (Reveal Novum) |allies = Bomby (possibly) |enemies = Woody , Pencil |color = BFDI/A: Gray IDFB: Silver |deaths = 2 |voice = Katherine Sun |kills = 1 (possibly) |recc = 9nintendo9, Bassdum01, blahbamouth1997 and worldsubways13|team = Team Ice Cube!|last = Getting Teardrop to Talk}} Naily is one of the former 30 recommended characters that could have joined BFDI and BFDIA. In the audition, she stabs what sounds like Woody. However, along with Tree, Barf Bag and Saw, Naily only received 3 votes and she was sent to the Locker of Losers. Naily's IDFB redesign features a larger front, lighter shade of gray, and her needle is smaller. Naily had a chance to rejoin as it was seen in Welcome Back. Appearance Naily appears to be a steel hardware nail. Changes BFDI 16 * Naily was named either Nail, Nailey, or Tack, as they were all clones of her. * Naily is the nail asset from Take the Plunge: Part 2. * Naily has legs. * Naily is dark gray. * Naily has a thick needle. BFDI 17 * Naily has a unique asset. * Naily's needle is thinner. IDFB * Naily has 2 white shines to their top right. * Naily's flat part is larger. * Naily is now light gray. * Naily now has shading on her needle to her left. Coverage In Bowling, Now with Explosions!, Naily, Nailey, and Tack make their debut as part of the crowd of Recommended Characters. All 3 of the Nailys have a different name, but look the same. In Reveal Novum, Naily auditions to join Battle for Dream Island in it, she stabs what sounds like Woody shrieks from the pain. In Reveal Novum, Naily, along with Tree, Barf Bag, and Saw recieved 3 votes each, which was the 2nd lowest out of the rest, with the lowest being Roboty's 2 votes. As revenge on Announcer, Naily, continuously stabs announcer, and she was later flung out. And was seen falling into the Locker of Losers. In Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know, Naily had a chance to be a contestant in Battle for Dream Island Again, but she got 100 votes, which wasn't enough to join. She later was seen during Eraser's hallucination of the non-joining character getting killed by a crusher, but since it was a hallucination, it wasn't real. She was later flung (again) to the Locker of Losers. In Welcome Back, Naily did not make a physical appearance, but she appeared on the voting card as a character able to be voted for to join. Because IDFB 2 never came out, her votes were void. In Getting Teardrop to Talk, Naily made her first speaking role. In it, when Pencil's Alliance was looking for who threw the Forks as an attempt to kill Bubble. (Bell was the one who popped Bubble twice) Trivia *According to Satomi Hinatsu on Twitter, Naily was originally going to be a male instead of a female.https://mobile.twitter.com/HazelCricket/status/934777992194256896 *Naily and Saw got 3 votes. By coincidence, they are very similar: **They are both used for hardware. **They both hurt Woody in their auditions. **Both became shinier in IDFB. Gallery Naily Idol.png|Naily's idle Pingpok.png|Naily, Tree, Saw, Barf Bag and Announcer nailytitle.png|naily's joining audition naily mini.png naily.PNG 8d06618c-8025-4745-84a0-0478f5275c61.png|Naily in Episode 16 NailyIDFB Pose.png Screenshot_20170604-111745.jpg|Naily Falling Naily Rejoin Line.png Pencil and naily.png Screenshot 55.png|Naily being used as a jackhammer by Gelatin on a jawbreaker in BFB 2. TLC full count.png References Category:Recommended Characters Category:Characters Category:Armless Category:Locker of Losers Category:IDFB TLC Category:Tiny Loser Chamber Category:Females Category:Voiced by Katherine Sun Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Team Ice Cube!